To Boldly Go: The Long Dark Unknown
by Ultimuus
Summary: Takes Place in To Boldly Go. AU. When the Voyager is sent through a time rift, The crew must help the Space Rangers defeat two sets of evil that has joined forces. Read n Review. Absolutely No Flaming. Kira OC
1. The Great Silver Guardian

Well, This one is for Barfmaster, and is a request that i thought would be good as a stand alone story.

This is based on To Boldly Go Chaps 1-22, and is my way of using some new story ideas.

This takes place after Sugimori takes command of the Voyager (See around Chap 18 or 16... i don't remember exactly which... and i'm a mite lazy. OO

Remember, this is ALTERNATE UNIVERSE... this is meant to take the stuff and put it in a mixer with an A-Bomb... no flaming!

Alrighty... time to get this crap on the road.

Hope you like it.

Muus

Chapter 1:The great silver guardian PT. 1

"I hate these uniforms." Kevin Sugimori said, ramming his head into the bulkhead.

"You say that every day" Kira said, grinning, "You know, the quicker Kathryn gets better, the less time you will have to wear that fourth pip."

"I know... but no one knows how to cure her. The gods laugh at me."

"Nah, just Chortle."

It was sugimori's turn to grin.

"Chakotay to Sugimori," Chakotay said, "We're picking up a strange distress signal... you might wanna get up here."

"On my way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's a repeating loop." Harry said, "Hmm..."

As the ship headed towards the signal, the it started to shake.

"Report!" Sugimori said.

"We're caught in some sort of a temporal eddy... HOLD ON!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1998

Angel Grove

Andros Karovan sighed as he and Ashley Hammond looked out over the Angel Grove Skyline.

"Where's your Dad?"

"Last time i checked, he was still in the Air Force, in Colorado... I'm number 2 on his speed dial, number 1 is his grandkids."

As they talked, TJ ran up to their position.

"Guys... We got problems... DECA is picking up hundreds of cube shaped objects..."

"We need to get back to the Megaship... now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sugimori picked himself off of the floor, he looked around and started to wake people up.

"Is everyone alright? Come on People, Wakey Wakey...

"What happened?" Kira asked, a nice bruise on her head.

"We seem to have been taken through a time rift... we have no long range sensors..." Tuvok said.

"Kev... It's Earth..." Kira said, "What year?"

Mack checked the year and did a double take... if an android could do that, "April, 24th, 1998."

"Oh, Shit..." Sugimori said... "Three days before the Countdown..."

To Be Continued.

Were those Cubed shaped vessels what we think they are?

And how do they tie into the picture?

Hehe... Stick around to find out.

Ultimuus


	2. The Great Silver Guardian P2

In Advance, i apologize to general-joseph-dickson... in the hurry to put this chapter up, i may have goofed up a character of his. Sorry bud.

This is pretty sloppy, so don't dog me too much.

Chapter 2: The Great silver Guardian Pt 2

"Well?" Sugimori said, tapping his fingers on the We're stuck in the past, with three days before Dark Spectre tries to off Zordon..."

"But that can't happen...," Kira said, "Zordon survived."

"Mack," Sugimori said, "Did the scanners pick up anything out of the ordinary while we were getting our beauty sleep?"

"For a brief instant... the sensors picked up 300 ships... Borg... one even belonging to the Space ninja Lothor... One even looks like the Columbia."

"Hmm... What's our status?" Sugimori asked, not showing the immense worry he felt.

"Sensors are down..., but for some reason, we never lost shielding."

"We may have had some divine intervention?" Sugimori said, looking at Chakotay, "What have the department heads said?"

"Actually, aside from Neelix and a couple of the Exobiologists on deck 2, pretty much the same thing."

"Which is?"

"Blinding light, and a dizzying sensation."

"Interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Astro Megaship.

"What is it?" Cassie said.

"It Vaguely resembles the old Draconic Commonwealth Ships...," TJ said, "But a whole lot huge-er.

"Can we hail it?" Andros Said.

"Yes, the ship seems to be using a subspace band that I recognise," DECA said.

"Hail them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're being hailed," Kira said.

"But how?" Mack said, in disbelief.

"That Megaship was built by the Kelvans," Sugimori said, "On Screen."

"I am Andros, of the Astro Megaship... Please Identify yourselves."

"I am Captain... Jonathon Archer of the Voyager," Sugimori said, inwardly grimacing that he had to use the name of his late friend, "We're just stuck here... a simple time rift yanked us out of our time..."

Sugimori noticed a man covered in a cloak, standing behind every one else.

"Sorry, Andros," The man said, "I know about this man, From my son in the OtherRealms... Captain Sugimori, you may drop your ruse... i brought you here."

"Damn it... Shadow Warrior..." Sugimori said, a sudden spark of electricity shunting around him.

"Don't Worry... this time won't be as painful... Permission to 'beam' aboard."

"You know damn well as i do that you don't beam... you just portal."

"Semantics," Shadow warrior said, "Your Bajoran transporter chief can get a lock on me, and you can even have armed security guards. Kevin Cristofer Sugimori, i'm not here to harm you or your fellow beings... There's a problem that maybe not even the bulk of even my son in the OtherRealms' forces could handle..."

"First off, ok, second, don't use my full name... you ain't my dad.-"

"Your Father was a wise man," Shadow Warrior said, "Please, allow me to beam aboard your ship..."

"Come on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the rangers and the Shadow Warrior beamed upon the ship, a security officer stood, her face resolute and defiant, though inside, she wanted to to attack the man she looked at.

"Let me guess, Captain Sugimori wants to speak with me?" Shadow Warrior said, before shifting into a more human look, "Please, take me to him."

As the two walked through the corridors, more security guards joined the first one, until they reached the bridge, where sugimori, and sugimori alone, was waiting.

"One would think that we would talk in the captain's ready room."

"Why did you bring us to this time?"Sugimori said, a phaser at his side, but not in his hand... He knew how foolish that would be.

"You don't need that weapon," Shadow Warrior said, "I swear that to you."

"Cut the shit, Doce, Why did you bring us here? I would expect Joe to do this, but not you."

"As powerful as my son may be, his counterpart here hasn't ascended yet... so it would be foolish... And since my counterpart in this realm is dead at this point, i decided that it was best if i came here..."

"But you're--

"I came from 2025 in Joseph's realm... Not dead yet."

Sugimori hated the fact that almost the entire Family line that included Joseph Dickson were Planeswalkers.

"Why should i believe you?" Sugimori said, "You... tried to kill me."

"It was training. Geez, If you knew how much power you really could muster if you got mad enough... You're the only reason i allowed Joe to have an apprentice... since you changed my mind on the subject." Doce said, scratching his head, "Shit... If you and Emrass were to tangle... I'd pay to see that fight."

Sugimori sighed and grinned.

"I recall that the last time you ordered Joe to do anything, he told you to blow an Autochthon..."

Doce grimaced, "You're not kind."

"Joe said that the last time me and him sparred." Sugimori said, "OK... Why. Did. You. Bring. Us. Here?"

"Demanding, arent you?"

Doce found himself pinned to the wall by an unseen force.

"Kev, you're about the only person i wouldn't want to fight. You remember what happened the last time you let your anger get the best of you."

Sugimori dropped his force grip for a second, long enough for Doce to knock him to the ground.

"Damn," Sugimori said, flipping up and back onto his feet, "Kinda forgot... you've been doing this stuff for thousands of years. I've only been doing this for oh, 80..."

"You saying i'm old?"

"No, I'm old, you're ancient. now tell me."

"Ok. About five days ago, i started sensing some deep shit going on over here. Lo and Behold, i get here and Astronema has recruited some folks so she'll win... even stealing ships from other dimensions... it's becoming a regular inter-dimensional kegger."

Sugimori chortled at that... he'd been chortling a lot nowadays... maybe the Big Chair did that to ya...

"Well, The ships would be scrappable, but the fact that the Borg are here..."

Sugimori's spirit sunk. He had just gotten to the point where Doce was actually making a point to be to the point, and then he went and said Borg.

"Borg? Where, how?"

"Can't tell ya, don't know." Doce said, "However she did it, she had help... so i'm thinking the Alliance of Evil has a part in it... "

"Sugimori to Bridge crew, get out of the Observation lounge and get to stations... My guest will be in my ready room."

"Aye sir," Tuvok said over the speaker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain's Log, April 24th, 1998. The Voyager is stuck in this time period because of the meddling of an old aquaintance, Master Doce... Apparently, there is an uprising of evil, and only the Voyager can stop it... Yeah, it's hokey... but i wonder what;s really going on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Andros," TJ said, "You had a weird look on your face when you saw the Voyager for the first time... What's up?"

"Karovian Culture speaks of a Great Silver Guardian... able to protect the land's children from harm with it's powerful beams of light..."

"ah.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmmm... Next few weeks will be dedicated to To Boldly Go.

Oh yeah, I turned 22 today:)

Autochthon is a tribute to Magic the Gathering's Autochthon Wurm.

Later folks

Ultimuus


	3. Hiatus

Hiatus Notice

on ALL stories by Ultimuus aside from Once a Ranger.

Due to uncontrollable circumstances, IE, a suicide attempt by my close niece, i am putting all stories on hold, aside from Once a ranger.

With this... i can't think... so give me about 2 weeks, and i will get back to normal.

Sorry for putting you guys on the wait... but family's more important.

Oh yeah, I DON'T need Surgery!


End file.
